I'll Go Meet You
by Lokiyyu
Summary: Gumi is convinced that even after the loss of her best friend, he's still out there somewhere, in need of finding. And she's going to find him, somehow.


**Welp, here's another story. Just a one shot though. A campenella fic! I've wanted to do one of these for a while so yeh. Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Have you heard about that Gumi?'_

'_Yes. Poor thing. It must be so hard having to cope with the loss of a friend.'_

Gumi could only stare at the ceiling with blank eyes. She didn't know how long it had been now, but all she knew was that the light of her life was gone. He might be out there somewhere, but she didn't know where. Or why he would leave her. Especially when he promised they'd be friends forever.

She closed her eyes for a second, immediately regretting that decision. Gumi had been confined to her bed for what seemed like forever. Not that she really minded though. What was she to do without her best friend? Nothing. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see horrible images, of that day. When he left her. Tear stained cheeks, wails of crying, her parents holding her back, blood, screaming... and loss. She didn't understand back then what had happened, but she knew she should feel sad. And that feeling stayed with her since. She never slept, for whenever she did, she re-lived the whole tradgedy. She could feel the pain weighing heavily on her chest even still, as if someone was sitting on her. Or trying to strangle her. After loosing him, she stopped talking completely too. She never had any energy to get out of bed, because why bother?

But today was different. After years of being silent, and living with this pain, she had to do something. Anything. What she needed most was to find him. She had forced herself to believe that he was still out there, even if it was evident that he would never come back. No. He was definitely out there. It was like a game of hide and seek.

Gumi immediately felt guilty for not going to try and find him sooner. He must have been hiding for a long time. He was probably frustrated by now, still waiting for Gumi to find him.

So, she took in a deep breathe, finding all her strength, to get out of bed. Or sit up, at least. And when she did, she felt a bunch of emotions come to her. Her throat felt tight, but she whispered to herself, _"Gaku.." _

It had been so long since she had been out of her room. She was super skinny. Right after loosing him, she stopped eating. She stopped doing alot of things. Her parents obviously cared for her, forcing her to eat even just a little, or drink. They even bathed her, and all of that.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she began to think, '_Gaku wouldn't wanna see me like this... all sad..' _ She was so skinny. She had dark rings under her eyes, eyes dull, her hair was messy and greasy. Her head was pounding, and she felt dizzy walking. But she was going to find him. She was going to send him her emotions, some kind of sign, to let him know she never stopped caring for him. When she'd find him, she'd give him the biggest hug ever, and apologize for not finding him sooner. '_Don't be stupid Gumi. He's gone.' _Her inner conscious screamed, but she ignored it.

* * *

It had been a long road to recovery, and it still was. But now, Gumi was getting out of bed more often. She had eaten a few times, but sleep was still impossible. She didn't mind though. She had to find her friend. And she was going to send him something

Sitting in the kitchen, the sun shone through the curtains onto the wood floor. Her mom was making breakfast for the two of them. "I'm so glad you're coming to it, honey." She said happily.

Gumi ignored her. She would talk sometimes, but her throat still ached. She didn't feel the need to speak anyways. Who was going to hear it? Gakupo? Certainly not. So why would it matter? It didn't.

Gumi had plans of reaching out to him somehow. But how? What could she do? She scanned the room for ideas. Then she found something. Laying on the table, was a blank peice of paper. Gumi glared at it for a while longer, before she had an idea.

"Are you hungry, Gumi? Breakfast is almost ready." Her mother said, turning around. But Gumi wasn't there.

Instead, Gumi could be found outside in the back yard. It was a large backyard, with a playset with swings and a slide, and everything. There was a fire pit, chairs around it, a garden, a swing set for the adults to sit on, and there was even a bit of a hill. Gumi sat atop it, the morning sun shining down on her greasy hair. The grass was wet with dew and tickled her legs when she sat down. In her hands, a paper airplane, with red paper hearts she cut out, with little messages written on them. Silly little things, like '_I miss you' 'Come back' 'I'm going to find you' 'Please stop hiding' _She was convinced this could reach him. So, with her best aim, she threw the plane into the air, hoping for it to soar fair away to him.

It landed within a few feet from her.

* * *

Months later, and Gumi was bed confined. After her failed attempt of the paper airplane, she completely gave up again. Her mother had to carry her in, back to bed. But for the first time in a while, she had felt something. Sadness. After the airplane dropped in front of her, she bawled her eyes out. Words were caught up in her throat, but she could be heard whimpering things like, '_Why can't I reach you' _and _'Too far away"..._

Now, here she was, thinking again. Okay, so her first attempt failed, but why give up there? There had to be a solution. She was sure Gakupo was pretty angry at her for leaving him out there, still hidden. For a while, Gumi had forgotten they were still playing hide and seek. She had laid in bed, staring at the wall. Feeling nothing but pure sadness. At the time, she had forgotten what sadness felt like, and just wished to feel numb again. But maybe sadness was better than nothing.

But she had no time for feelings. Gumi was too busy trying to think up a new plan to reach her best friend. To find him was her only mission.

She remembered when they used to play everyday together. That's when life was the best. Everyday spent with him, she felt happy. Complete. She remembered that there was a huge air balloon somewhere the shed of her backyard the two loved playing on during the summer time. The balloon was never filled with air, so they wouldn't be able to take off, but the two would always sit in the basket part together.

"_Maybe some day we can fly away together." A young Gumi said with a mischeivious grin, looking at Gakupo._

"_Really? You really think so?" He was smiling right back._

"_Yeah! Just the two of us. No adults or bullies or anybody to bother us." _

"_That sounds great! But... when can we? Clearly this thing isn't filled with air... how can we take off?" Gakupo asked._

"_I'll find a way. Some day." Gumi nodded, and took his hands in hers, squeezing with reassurance._

_The two smiled at eachother, nodding in unison._

Later that day, Gumi could be found out in the back yard again. She was digging through the shed, trying to find the big hot air balloon. She had an idea. And this would be a better idea than her last one, too.

"She sure seems to spend alot of time in the backyard now a days..." Her mother observed, watching her daughter from the kitchen window, as she continued to scrub a dirty dish in her hand.

"What do you think she's doing?" The father asked, sitting at the kitchen table, news paper in hand.

"I'm not sure. But lately it seems like she's into planes. Or things that fly. She makes paper airplanes alot."

The air balloon was a little damaged. The basket was tearing at the corners in some parts, and the balloon part was covered with filth. But it was still usefull. Gumi started to fill the basket with millions of paper hearts she had cut out. They all had those silly little messages on it. But this time it would work, she was sure of it!

After the basket was full, she pulled out an air pump. She had watched her father fill the balloon with air many past summers, so she had a vast idea how to work it.

Once it was full of air, it began to float into the air. Gumi smiled, feeling proud of her accomplishment, as she watched it float away. Tears came to her eyes, but she felt happiness. This would surely reach him.

"Hey, wait, what is she doing?" The father asked, getting out of his chair, getting closer to the window.

"That's our air ballon-!" He gasped, and ran out the back door leading to the backyard.

He stood at a stand still with Gumi, watching in awe as the air balloon had taken off. It was too far to catch already. Gumi was still smiling, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her father looked down at her, and sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. He lead her back in the house.

* * *

Years later, and still no sign from her best friend. She was 18 now, and still believed that her best friend was waiting. He must have been pretty pissed by now. Gumi felt extremely guilty. But she didn't know what more she could do. The paper air plane didn't work. Who knows what happened to the air balloon. And there was still no sign from him. Did the air balloon ever reach him? _'I guess not.' _She thought with a deep sigh.

She was talking alot more these days. But she still kept to herself alot. She was back in school now, and was fascinated by air planes, and space. She loved science. She had the dream of being an astraunot, now. Now, she knew, that if she could fly into space, she could deffinately find him. If the paper air plane, and hot air balloon didn't work, then there had to be another alternative. And this was it. He had to be out there. He just had to be! Gumi knew he was. And once she got the chance to fly, she would find him, and he wouldn't have to hide anymore.

* * *

More years past, and the chance to go to space had came. She was 25 now, and the plan was in action. It was kinda weird now, she supposed. After all these years, she had still held onto the belief that she and her best friend were still playing hide and seek, and that he was out there somewhere, waiting to be found. But she didn't care. She'd spend her very last days trying to find him, if she had to. But maybe she wouldn't have to. He was out there. And after all this time, she was going to find him.

'_I'll go meet you. So stay there.' _

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

And she was off. As usual, She brought the red paper hearts, filling the spaceship with her emotions, and the silly little messages.

Looking out the spaceship window, she couldn't help but think of how beautiful space looked. Filled with stars, and everything.

"Gumi..."

Gumi started at the sound of her name, coming from a familiar voice. Could it be...?!

Gumi turned around. _'Gaku...?' _She whispered

There he was. With the biggest smile on his face. Tears rolling down his face, face beat red with happiness.

"Gumi..."

But as Gumi stood up to rush to him, he suddenly disappeared. He was gone.

He was never even there to begin with.

"Gakupo..." She broke down into tears.

There was just the door.

* * *

Gumi's eyes fluttered open. With a deep gasp, she shot up in bed, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down her face. Her eyes felt wet._ 'Am I crying?' _She wondered, and looked around. She was in her room. She looked at the clock. It was 12 in the after noon. She looked at her hands. Small, and pale. She was still in her 15 year old body. The girl jumped out of bed, pushing her curtains open, letting all the sunshine shine down on her face.

"Mom!" She shouted, running out of her room.

Her mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Dad was sitting at the table, reading the morning newspaper with his mug of coffee.

"Mom, where's Gakupo? Where is he? Is he okay?" She questioned, in tears.

Her mom turned around, putting a hand on her daughters forehead. 'Oh dear, you're still burning up. You've been out 3 days with a fever."

Gumi was in short of a breath. "But, what about Gakupo? Where is he?" She cried

Her mother laughed. "What's the matter sweetie? He's fine. He's been coming over non stop to check on you. He's been worried sick."

Gumi snivelled, running out the front door. Gakupo lived right next to her. She had to check if he was there still!

Gumi knocked frantically on his door. She didn't care that she was still in her pajamas, or that her hair was a mess and greasy, or that she hadn't cleaned up before coming over. She had to see him!

He came to the door, raising a brow, but smiled, seeing his friend. "Gumi! Feeling better?"

Gumi broke down in tears, and pounced at him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh Gaku! I had a horrible dream! That you died! But I tried to find you! But you never got my messages! And then- and then I went into space, and, and, and, there you were! But then you disappeared, and the space ship crashed and-!" Gumi sobbed into his shoulder.

"Woah, woah, woah, what?" Gakupo laughed, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

Gumi couldn't stop crying, as she looked into his eyes.

"Gumi, I'm fine. You, however, have been out cold for like three days. Are YOU okay?" He laughed a little, rubbing her back in re-assurance.

"I'm just so glad you're okay..." Gumi snivelled.

The two hugged eachother tightly in a re-assuring hug, that everything was okay. And everything would be okay.


End file.
